Two simple words
by Myimaginativeworld
Summary: Tash isn't really pregnant  everyone still thinks she is  but this story is about what if Summer was pregnant...? Two simple words turn everything upside down. Again. My first fanfiction. Please r and r.
1. Chapter 1

Two simple words

Chapter one

Summer stood on the bridge, staring into the rippling water, as a tear streaked slowly down her cheek. What was she going to do? How exactly was she going to go about telling Andrew? He was trying to do the right thing, trying to deal with his situation, but now she was going to change everything. Change the last few months with two simple words.

"Summer?"

She turned quickly, wiping away her silent tears on her sleeve as she did so.

"Andrew…"

What was she supposed to say?

"What is it?" he asked confused. "Is everything ok?"

If you only knew, she thought to herself.

"Look I can't stay long" he said, flicking his golden hair out of his eyes. "Tash is waiting for me; we're going shopping for a cot for the baby."

'The baby' thought Summer and she couldn't stop fresh tears pouring down her cheeks. She turned quickly, hiding her face behind a curtain of hair.

"Sum, what is it?" Andrew stepped forwards and reached out a hand. He rested it gently on her shoulder and she shuddered.

"Andrew, I…" She started again.

"Listen Sum, if this is about us again you know I can't. I want to, you know I do, but Tash and the baby need me. I can't just abandon my kid."

"I'm not asking you to but…" She just couldn't seem to say it. Everytime she started it was as though a lump stuck in her throat and she couldn't make out the words.

"No Summer. I won't leave my baby. To do that I have to be with Tash. You're just making this harder for both of us. I love you but I'm sorry" He pulled away his hand. Summer tried to catch it but his fingers just brushed passed hers as he strode off along the bridge. He didn't look back, but as he reached the end of the bridge the lump in Summer's throat unstuck.

"I'm pregnant!" she shouted after him.

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned slowly. His eyes met hers, fear and shock flickered across them. Then he turned back and began to run, not knowing where he going but needing to get as far away as he could from her. From her and the revelation that was going to turn everything upside down, all over again, with two simple words.

"Summer, can you hear me?"

"What?" said Summer, coming out of her daze.

"I said have you seen Andrew" repeated Tash exasperatedly. "We were supposed to be going shopping for Junior hours ago."

"Oh, no, I haven't seen him" lied Summer.

She was sitting in Harold's, a cold coffee in front of her. Tash sighed, rolled her eyes and marched out. Summer glanced down at her watch. It was two o'clock. She had been sat there for nearly three hours. Where was Andrew? What was she supposed to do next? What if he didn't come back? What if he had done something stupid, or was lying in a ditch because he hadn't looked as he crossed the road? She had knocked him sideways, she knew it, and now he had disappeared. He must be confused and in shock, hurtling around like a bull at a gate. Should she go and look for him? That might make things worse. Where would she look? What if….?

"Summer, darling?" Lyn's voice snapped her back to reality again.

"Yes Nan?" said Summer, forcing a smile as she turned to face her.

"Could you pick up Charlie from nursery? I'd do it myself but it's getting quite busy and I don't want to leave Kate to cope on her own."

"Oh, yes, of course. Right." replied Summer. "I'll go now."

"Thank you darling" smiled Lyn.

Summer got slowly to her feet, reached for her bag and made her way out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Sitting on the couch back at the Kennedy's, Summer still couldn't get the image of Andrew's face after she told him out of her mind. The way he had turned and ran away made her feel so alone. She didn't know what to do. Steph was in prison, her Dad was thousands of miles away and her Nan had enough to deal with. Andrew had been her last hope. Or had he?

Checking the house was empty but for herself, Summer pulled her mobile out of her bag. Scrolling to 'C' in contacts she pressed the dial button.

"Hello?" Came the voice from the receiver.

"Hello, Chris? It's me, Summer. Can you come over please? I really need to talk to you."

Chris and Summer were sat together on the couch. Summer was crying and Chris had his arm around her.

"Oh Summer, what have you done?" Chris groaned.

"I know, I know. Chris what am I going to do? He just ran away. He must hate me. I'm so stupid, no wonder!" Summer cried.

"It's not all your fault Summer. It's his too. Stupid idiot, two girls pregnant in three months! No wonder he legged it. One kid is bad enough but two! Well he's just going to have to deal with it." Chris said.

"He didn't deal with it too well earlier" Summer said, flatly.

"Yes, well, he was in shock."

"Well so am I actually."

"What are you going to do? Are you going to keep it?"

"I don't have much choice. I can't have an abortion, I just couldn't do it. But if Andrew doesn't want it…."

Her mind was whirring. She had thought about Andrew again and again but she hadn't actually thought as far ahead as having the baby yet. Could she really look after a kid? She could have it adopted. No, she didn't think she'd be able to hand it over to someone else when she had had it. She wouldn't even know them. Although, Callum had done ok hadn't he? Toadie wasn't his real dad but he was all right. But then again Steph had completely shut down when she gave Adam to Dan. But could she bring it up by herself? Declan had done ok with India hadn't he? He was a bit years older than her though.

How could she do this to her family though? What would they say? Her dad would go mental, so would Boyd. Steph would probably understand but she was in prison. Then there was her Nan, already struggling to look after them and Charlie. Suddenly a loud beeping noise made her and Chris jump. It was a text message. From Andrew.

"_Meet me at the park. Ten minutes. Andrew."_

Summer looked up at Chris.

"He wants to meet."

"Well you'd better go for it then Summer."

Summer grabbed her jacket and headed out the door. She walked, a lot slower than she would have normally towards the park. It was empty. He hadn't got there yet then. She sat down on a bench and tried to keep calm. What if he told her to get lost? What if he didn't believe her? What if he thought she had planned it?

"Summer"

She looked up and there he was, standing in front of her. He had an awkward smile on his face but his eyes showed how he really felt. Just as scared as she was.

"Andrew I …." Summer started, still not entirely sure of what she was going to say. Sorry perhaps?

"Don't Summer. It's going to be ok. We'll deal with it together." Andrew said, sitting down beside her.

"What?" whispered Summer. "What about Tash and the baby?"

"I can still be there for her and the baby, but be with you and our baby. It doesn't mean I can't be a Dad to both of them." Andrew replied.

"No, but what about money? How can you look after two kids? You're seventeen."

"I know but Dad will help I hope. Tash has her Dad too. We'll work something out. I want to be with you Summer and now I can be."

"But what will everyone say?" Said Summer.

"I don't care. What I care about is you, our baby and mine and Tash's baby."

"How are we going to tell her? It's going to break her heart too." Summer whispered, upset.

"I know. We have to tell her soon though or it'll make it worse."

"Ok, when?" asked Summer.

"No time like the present I suppose." Andrew replied in a slightly worried voice.

He reached out a hand for Summers and the got up together. He hugged her tightly and then led the way back across the park towards Ramsay Street. Each step felt like an age, as they neared their fate. This was not going to go well, they both knew it but neither said anything. Tash was going to go mad with rage. Then the rest of the street would start to. Summer knew what they'd call her. She had stolen Tash's boyfriend, and was pregnant with his kid. She hated herself for it; she knew she should have done things differently. But she loved him. She had had to be selfish, but now it was going to come back to haunt her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

They were standing outside Tash's front door, still hand in hand. Summer could almost hear Tash's words already.

"_You complete cow! How could you? I thought you were my friend!"_

She knew Tash would never forgive her. She would never be able to say she was sorry enough, but she was. She had never wanted to hurt Tash.

"Ready?" Andrew asked, squeezing her hand.

Summer bit her lip but replied "Yep". Andrew reached for the door handle and stepped inside.

"Tash!" he called.

"Where have you been!" Tash shouted, running down the stairs. "I've been looking for you for hours! What's she doing here anyway? You said you hadn't seen him." She said it accusingly looking at Summer, but then she stopped. Her eyes had fallen down to where their hands were clasped together between them.

"What the hell is going on?" She said it in a quiet voice, but she sounded like she was on the brink of an explosion.

"Tash, we need to tell you something…." Andrew began.

"NO! I won't let you! After everything! You can't leave me! I'm pregnant!" she screeched at them.

"Tash please, I know and I'm still going to…."

"Don't you dare say you'll still support me! You said you'd stay with me and look after me and, and…." She was crying too much to finish what she was saying.

"Tash please, I'm so sorry." Summer cried.

"Shut up! You boyfriend stealing bitch! You can't have him, he's mine. I'm having his baby. You're just a chav with bad dress sense and too many text books. He'll soon get bored. He wants to be with me and our baby!" With that she flung herself at Summer, kicking and scratching her and pulling her hair.

"Stop it Tash, get off her! She's pregnant too!" Andrew yelled trying to force his way between them.

Tash stopped suddenly. She looked from Andrew to Summer, who had her hands to her mouth and was crying silently.

"What did you just say?" She whispered, so quietly it was almost inaudible.

"I said Summer's pregnant" Andrew replied, looking at the floor.

Tears began to run down Tash's cheeks and she turned and ran up the stairs. Summer and Andrew watched her from below and then they heard her door slam shut.

"Come on, we'd better get out of here" Andrew said, turning and grabbing Summers arm.

"What have we done?" whimpered Summer. "Her Dad will go mental at us. The whole street will hate us! What will my family say? No one will ever forgive me. They'll think I'm a complete bitch."

"Don't worry Summer, it'll all blow over in the end. It'll take a while but I'll sort it out." Even Andrew was unsure as to whether he believed his own words.

Once they were safely inside Andrew's house they sat down on the couch in silence. Both were waiting. They knew this was it; they were going to be in serious trouble. The uproar would soon begin. They didn't have to wait long for it to come either.

Paul got back at about six o'clock and half an hour later the mayhem started.

A loud thumping noise came from the door and Andrew and Summer both spun around.

"Robinson! Open this door now!"

"What's his problem?" Paul strode towards the door, shouting out as he did so. "If you don't mind would you please stop shouting and trying to knock down my front door!"

Before Paul had got the door fully open Michael Williams had burst in.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?" Paul started but he got no reply.

"What have you done! I'm going to kill you! How dare you? How dare you treat my daughter like this! She's worried enough as it is!" He bellowed at Andrew and then rounded on Summer "You are supposed to be her friend! How the pair of you could do it! Well you're going to pay, both of you!"

Michael grabbed hold of Andrews's collar and pulled him to his feet. He pushed him back against the wall, clenching his fist as he did so.

"Get your hands off my son!" Paul yelled, trying to seize Michael's shirt.

Before he could do anymore however, Michael had brought back his fist and punched Andrew. Summer squealed. Michael gave her a filthy look, as he stormed from the house. Andrew was slumped on the floor as Summer rushed over to him. Blood was pouring from his nose and lip.

"Andrew!" Summer squealed loudly, bending down and wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm fine." murmured Andrew, trying to reassure her. "Honestly, don't fuss." He gently eased her off him and tried to smile slightly. He winced as he did so and Summer reached up and tried to wipe away some of the blood from his nose.

Summer and Andrew had momentarily forgotten Paul, despite the fact he was cursing loudly behind them. He looked furious.

"Who does he think he is? He won't get away with it! Is someone going to tell me what the hell that was about?" He glared at Summer and Andrew.

They glanced at each other and then Andrew climbed unsteadily to his feet.

"Dad, you'd better sit down."


End file.
